U1: The Princess and the Bird
by LusireBlack
Summary: Life goes on, love flourishes, and accidents happen. Follow the love life of Robin and StarFire as they grow, learn, and help bring fourth the next generation of superheros. This starts Four months after the Trouble in Tokyo movie. This is mostly light fluff stuff.
1. A Princess' work is never done

A/N: I took some time and reworked the first chapter so that it is better. I try to improve where I could I make it easier to read.

U1: Any story I post that has this in the title means that they are all part of one universe.

 **The work of a princess never ends.**

V 2

Starfire was the one who had to work to get things to happen, ever since she was a child and enslaved. She had to work to get out of captivity, work to fend off those who pursued her, work for the Titans to triumph, and work to get that stubborn Robin to finally admit his feelings and kiss her. She could be rather patient, be everyone has that metaphoric line that screams out when enough is enough.

Four months of kissing and going out on dates, Robin still wasn't "comfortable" putting a label on them. She brought this up in a conversation the night before and Robin told her some line about how his enemies would use her to get to him. He also said that he wasn't the type of person would was into relationships. She decided right then and there that she was the kind of person who was into relationships, and she wanted to be in one with Robin. That's it, no more goodie goodie princess, time to get to work.

She was sitting in her room as she thought up of two situations in particular to draw information out of. There was the day they crash landed on that alien planet, when Robin made a very clear declaration that she was not his girlfriend. Then there was Tokyo which was an emotional roller coaster for her at least. She felt really bad when she found out how important lip contact was to humans. She felt amazing when she thought they were going to kiss on top of the tower, only to feel like she was dumped. By the end of the day though she got what she wanted at the time, a kiss.

These memories didn't struggle to be grasped by Starfire, they were on the surface of her mind, seemingly in perfect condition. She thought about those times quite often in fact. They were the times where her patience worked and she got through the personal defenses of Robin. Crash landing on the planet she ignored him, cold shoulder all the way. That had some effect but he only seemed to let her in once he realized that she was confused and hurt. Tokyo was a far improvement she thought, until Robin ruined a moment they were having. Afterwards she fled from when while crying and hurt. When they finally grouped back up he seemed to want to kiss her, however they got interrupted. Later they finally did kiss after he finally shut him up, he kept apologizing...

Starfire's eyes seemed vacant all morning,not at all like they usually were. Now there seemed to be some life returning to them as her mind started to piece things together. _'Wait a minute... When we were on the alien planet he finally started letting me in because I was hurt... In Tokyo almost the same thing happened... and I feel that I am hurt just like those times but he isn't here trying to comfert me'._ She came to the conclusion that while she was pushing her affection at him, he held firm to his mental defenses he practiced to the point of perfection. However when it is when he needed to act, when he needed to show affection, he drops those defenses.

She needed a plan that would cause Robin to act. Since their conversation the night before she had just been sitting in her room letting sorrow build up inside her and that was not how she wanted things to be. It wasn't like she could summon a big, ugly, evil monster to put her in danger, besides that would put her friends at risk. She wasn't going to purposely get them stranded on some alien planet either. She needed something though, but she couldn't think of anything that would help. After a little bit of time it dawned on her, she didn't need something, she needed someone.

It was early in the morning when Starfire left her room but she knew that the person she wanted to talk to was already up. She made her way over to Raven's room and now stood in from of a large metal door, taking a breath before gently knocking on it. After a few moments it opened slowly showing that shadow veiled eyes of Raven. Star felt those eyes on her, she always did. "Friend Raven, can we talk?" Her voice was soft and seemingly distant.

Raven was meditating, although at this time in her life it took much less effort and she could better handle being interrupted. She took no time to open the door and see who could be knocking at her door this soon before 10. Truth be told she was rather annoyed that Starfire chose this time to bother her, bu then she heard Starfire speak. Starfire's voice was low and seemingly weak which was quite different then one would expect from the bubbly alien. Feeling negative emotions from across the tower was not uncommon, hearing the beacon of happiness that was Starfire become weak with sadness was another. Raven sighed and tried her best to lighten the mood for her friend "Do you want to talk before or after I throw him in another dimension?"

The joke did make Starfire feel a little better, first that it came from Raven, and second that means Beast Boy must be rubbing off on her a little. This wasn't the time to think about the possibility of Raven and Beast Boy however. She walked into Ravens room, though the invitation was not voiced. The invitation was in Raven's body language, the dropping of her shoulders, the slight step backwards, the sharpness of the eyes softening.

Starfire walked over to the bed and lowered herself into a sitting position, back hunched ever so slightly. "Friend Raven, as you know, Robin and I have been doing the "dating" for some time now." She looked up to Raven who gave her the briefest of nods to encourage her to continue. "However last night while talking her told me he wasn't a relationship person".

It was obvious by Raven's face that she bought that line just as much as Starfire did, which was not at all. It was clear to Raven why Starfire was talking to her, Robin was being an idiot. Raven wasn't sure why she was chosen as the relationship counselor but she wasn't going to let her friend down. Besides, how often does one have to give Robin a verbal beating.

Starfire felt some guilt because she was putting her friend in the middle of all this. Tf the last thing she said wasn't enough to get Raven to act then the next sentence was going to push it over the edge. Making Raven act thereby making Robin act. "I know I love Robin, but I'm not sure that I can continue what we have if he isn't going to take it seriously."

The feeling of guilt in the Tameranian didn't go unnoticed by the empath, however it was misread by her. Raven though that the guilt flowing off of Star was from admitting that she wasn't sure about Robin and the connection she felt for him. Ravens emotions wanted to scramble all over the place however they were kept in check. She looked at the clock and she noticed it was 6 minutes to 10 am. (You'll understand the importance of this in BBxRae's story) She needed to get this settled and quick though she didn't want to leave her room quite yet. The feeling in the air grew stale as Star's words hung, answered only in silence as Raven thought about the situation. "Starfire, I understand why you are so worried. I'll take care of this, trust me. You just be on the roof at 12 o'clock." Raven said definitively.

Starfire seemed to brighten up upon her friend's deceleration to help. A smile once again adorned her face and she couldn't help but to give Raven a huge hug. Afterwards the two girls said their goodbyes before Starfire went floating down the hall.

 **The Roof at noon**

Robin appeared on the roof exactly at noon. He was sweating, with his trademark stoic face planted on. At least to the untrained eye. Starfire spent way to much time looking at that face not to notice his slightly more open eyes and lips that were more firmly pressed together then usual. She wasn't sure what Raven said or did to fluster Robin, but it must have been good. Silent seconds ticked by as the two looked at each other on the roof. The Tamaranian decided to speak first, figuring that Robin has already gone through a stressful conversation before appearing on the roof.. "Hello friend Robin" Her voice definitely became more lively than it was this morning but it still had a ring of sadness to it.

"Hello Star" He made sure to keep any hint of anxiety out of his voice. After a rather... interesting conversation with Raven, he wasn't going to be quick to piss off another super powered girl today. Raven told him about an hour ago that stringing someone along wasn't right, and that she deserves to be in a relationship or let go. In that conversation Robin, not in his proudest moment, managed to bring up. Afterwards she opened a portal and put his head into it. Just so he knew what was in the dimension she kept using as a threat. Though he knew she would never throw him in it, the point was made.

"Listen" Robin said with some of the anxiety slipping into his breath, he was never good at this sort of thing. Letting that word hang in the air her calmed his nerves before continuing "I have realized that I haven't been the best I could be to you. You do deserve to be taken seriously. I am sorry". He made up his course of action and this speech just after the conversation with Raven an hour ago. "I want you to be happy, and I want you to be with me. So I guess what I am saying is, will be my girlfriend." He asked even though he knew what her answer would be. For the life of him he couldn't get his eyes up to meet Starfire's own.

She lift him off the ground with the unbridled happiness she now felt. Not only did her plan work, which still made her feel guilty. Robin decided on what Starfire wanted, for this relationship to mean something to the outside world. She didn't know why that was so important to her but this wasn't the time to delve into such thoughts.

Then she flew right to him and him a bone crushing hug. "Of course boyfriend Robin". Her trademark bubbly personality returned to her being. She relaxed her arms to turn the hug into a warm, enduring hug that Robin always melted slightly into.

Robin felt a bit stupid, he didn't know why it took him so long to ask such a simple question. All the anxiety her had floated away and he let a caring smile wash over his face. He had never been in a relationship, perhaps he was scared on everything that involved. Robin snapped out of it as she weakened her grasp on him. Perhaps the sudden ability to breath played apart of him coming to his senses. He returned the hug in such a fashion that his left hand was able to gently scrape the back of her head.

There were problems he knew they would face, relationships were never easy for super heroes. He allowed himself to forget these problems for the time being. He would address them as they came, but for now no force in the cosmos was going to ruin this moment.


	2. First encounter of the Tamarian kind

A/N: As I said before this story is centered along the mile stones of the relationship. Expect time jumps through the chapters. Also this is merely the RobStar piece of a much bigger story. I'm doing it this way so you can read each sub-story on its own and I hope it makes it more enjoyable to read. One more thing, don't expect me to update ever day. I'm just doing updating this quick right now because I want to give you all a little more to chew on. That and I was told to continue the story (See! I listen)

Numbers: You are going to see numbers in parenthesis in my stories. This indicates that I feel like there is something I want to tell you about something specific and that information is listed, in order, at the bottom of the page

P.S. I like reviews. I don't care if they are positive or not. Yell at me if you want lol

First encounter of the Tamarian kind

Six months after they first entered into their relationship, Robin and Star found themselves alone in the common room. The three other titans found somewhere else do be, leaving the two love birds to their own devices. They sat there in the dark, one bowl of popcorn, one jar of mustard, and a soda a piece. They waited for the movie to start, a horror movie that Robin picked out for the evening.

Unbeknownst to Starfire, the day before Robin made the rounds to let the three others know that the tower was to be left to him and his girlfriend. He was a master planner who tried to leave nothing unaccounted for. For Cyborg he presented him with a basketball ticket, Beast Boy got a week off dish duty, and Raven got a nice container of Uji Matcha. (1) Robin also watched the movie they were viewing the other night so her could make sure to hold her for the more jumpy parts of the movie.

Through out the movie Star would start to snuggle closer and closer to him. He seemed very comfortable with this. She was happy for this because when they first started to date he was always a bit nervous whenever she made any contact with him that was any sort of intimate.(2) 'He has gotten much better' she thought to herself as time progressed. So much better in fact she wondered how much contact he would be comfortable with.

The movie was coming to an end, the plot was getting tied together, all the horror was starting to lessen, and one alien on earth put her hand some place she has never put it before. None of the movie seemed to bother Robin, none of the monsters seemed to make him scared, none of the noises made him jump but her hand placement seemed to do all the above.

Robin's usual stoic mind was in a state of shock. She couldn't have meant to put her hand there. Not his Star, she was so innocent... Right? She couldn't have known what it meant to have her hand there. His years of focusing his mind to be able to adapt to any situation seemed to have missed this particular situation. 'Robin! Focus! You can handle this, just let her know what she is doing'.

Looking down at her, he grabbed her hand to move it but she didn't seem to want it to move. "Ummm, Star?"

"Yes boyfriend Robin?" She looked up into his masked eyes, her own eyes seemingly unaffected as to what was going on.

"Umm, you might not know this but where your hand is" He just couldn't finish that sentence as he looked into her green eyes. Luckily he didn't have to.

"I know where my hand is. You have been my boyfriend of some of your earth months. This is a place I feel comfortable putting my hand." She made sure what she said was very clear to the obviously flustered Robin

With that statement from Star his mind shut down. Only for a little bit but the pure honestly she was expressing tripped Robin's mind into going blank. When he was once again aware of everything his body seemed to have betrayed him.

Once again Star wasn't phased at all. She was old enough to understand how things worked and already knew what the response would be. She moved her hand a little to more indicate that what was happening was perfectly fine with her.

There was an inverse of mental positions between the two of them. Since they have known each other Robin has been the stoic leader, they one that started every plan and always kept a cool head. Star was the one that showed her emotions the most. At this time she was the one that thought of the actions and she was keeping her cool. Robin on the other hand was showing his emotions and more or less following along.

She thought back on the alien planet they were stranded on a long time ago. It was the same situation. She knew what she wanted, he didn't. Although this time she wasn't mad that he was confused. This time was just like the one she was thinking about, alien.

The door of the common room opened, much to the dismay of the two love birds on the couch. Star quickly took her hand away but kept snuggling against her boyfriend. Raven and Beast Boy came back at the same time and walked over to the two on the couch.

Beast Boy flashed his signature smile as he saw the two. He usually would tease the sight however he thought better of it as there was a chance he could piss off both Raven and Star at the same time and no force in the cosmos would ever make him willingly do that now that he has matured a little. "Aww man! You guys watched The Haunted Manor without us!"

Raven gave him a nudge with her elbow. She knew the green changeling and how he thought. Although he used a fairly convincing cover up she knew what he was thinking of saying. She used a little smirk though he deadpan didn't give way as she said "That's a good thing, I wouldn't want to spend the next movie night listening to you screaming in horror."

Starfire was glad that her two friends came back unharmed but they interrupted something. It took her a lot of courage to make the first move on Robin and now she wasn't sure when she would get another chance or if she would conjure up enough courage to do it again. So she looked at Robin "Boyfriend Robin, could you walk me to my room. I am sleepy but scared that a monster would attack me."

Thank god by the time this all transpired Robin was able to have time to think. He was back to his usual stoic self so he made a gentlemen of himself and stood up, offering his hand to Star. "Any monster would be stupid if he ever attacked you but I'll walk you back to your room."

With that she took his hand and stood up as well. They said their good nights to the two titans in the common room before walking slowly to Star's room. After they left Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. His mile never leaving his face as he made a bet. "Hey Rae, I bet that Robin never makes it to his room tonight."

Raven thought about this. There was always a chance that Robin would stay in Star's room eventually but she didn't sense that kind of emotion from Robin. She sensed more confusion and uncertainty then anything else. "Do you mean that Robin will sleep in her room or that they will do something with each other?"

Beast Boy understood that Raven was an empath and that she could sense emotions but he had a nose. He could smell the hormones flooding the room. "I think they will do something specific with each other. We'll know in the morning. Ten bucks?"

Raven thought that her chances were almost 100% that she would win. She would feel it in their emotions if there were thinking of doing what Gar was thinking they'd do. "You're on"

Robin and Starfire stood in front of her door and exchange kisses. It was clear that Robin wanted to leave the kisses short and sweet however Star had other plans and made the kisses more steamy.

Robin barely had a smile on his face but she knew that smile. It was the kind of smile he only ever showed her that showed that he was very glad. She always had a way to make that smile appear if she wanted to. He also had a look on his face that showed that he wanted to talk a little bit so she stood their patently and waited for him.

"Star, about the... umm... hand." At that he started to trail off a little. He shook his head and concentrated his mind before continuing. "You said that you knew what you were doing. That is a big step though and I don't want to rush into things."

She understood, it would be a big step if she continued on before they were interrupted. "I know boyfriend Robin, I don't feel like we would be doing the rushing though." She looked at him, directly into his mask as though it wasn't there.

In his mind was a battlefield over what he thought was right and what he wanted. It was not lost on him that his seemingly innocent Star was setting the pace for their entire relationship. He decided that perhaps what he wanted was the right thing to do. At this time they were both adults (3) and no longer children. "Perhaps we should talk more inside your room." With that they both entered her room.

-At this time in Raven's room-

She was still awake, laying in bed giving the emotions coming from Starfires room a little attention before she shut off any link she had with that particular area of the tower. She then sighed to herself and said out loud in a voice that was just over a whisper "Damn, I guess I owe Gar ten dollars"

1: Uji Matcha is the type of green tea they use for Japanese tea ceremonies. Its of great quality and not exactly cheap

2: When I use the word intimate I don't mean sexual. I use it as meaning very close.

3: I'm not sure exactly what age they are in the show but for this story I'm going to just say they are 18 at this time.


	3. Precaution isn't everything

A/N: That's right, I jumped ahead a lot between last chapter and this one but I couldn't think of anything between them getting together and this point. If you think of something I should write about let me know.

A/N: For the record it is much harder for me to write RobStar then Bbrae lol.

A/N: I don't own the titans

 **Precaution isn't everything.**

Its been a year and a half sense Robin and Star became an official couple. Its been the happiest part of his life. She slowly but surly got past his much practiced mental defenses and he was very happy about letting her in. After the barriers of the mental defenses were gone, there wasn't much keeping her from enjoying the more physical side of things. Not that he tried very hard to stop her.

Its been a year sense their first encounter. That's what he called it in his mind, it made it easier for him to think about without getting too flustered. Of course he had precautions set in place for these activities. Rules he made for himself so that accidents didn't take place. Although he has always been good at following rules she had ways of making him forget a thing of two, especially during their more heated moments.

That's why he is here of all places. Standing outside of her personal bathroom just sittin, waitin, wishin. (1) He was young, too young to think of becoming a parent. For the first time, he wished that he, or perhaps it would be more correct to say she, would fail this test. The door of the bathroom opened revealing Starfire with a look of concern of her face. As soon as he saw that he knew that the test was positive.

When he first allowed the thought of her getting pregnant he had come up with a little speech, a presentation of sorts to show her the pros and cons of becoming a parent. He made this as a contingency. It was well practiced in his mind, like everything else he had ever planned. He knew the words, the actions, the points in the whole plan. With one look at her face all those went out the window.

He couldn't explain what it was, what exactly happened in his mind. He couldn't explain the feeling in his gut or in his heart. There might not even have a name for it. What he did know was that something inside him changed. In one single instant, one look at his girlfriends face, the result of one test, everything changed. Of all the things he has gone through, all the victories and all the tragedies, nothing made him change as much as this.

As all this was going on, Starfire was a nervous wreck and no one could blame her. It wasn't exactly the pregnancy, it was more about what Robin would want her to do. For she knew one single truth at this time, there was a baby inside of her and no force in the cosmos would make her give it up. If Trigon came back, she would swat him down. If all of hell rose before her she would vanquish all of it. If Robin was against this, she... she loved him, but would never give up a living being much less her own.

Lucky the change that was going on inside Robin was powerful, life changing, soul changing. For all he knew was one single truth at this time, there was a baby inside Star and no force in the cosmos was going to change that. He took her hand, a tear trying to come down his unmasked eyes, a smile across his usual stubborn lips. "I'm so proud of you Starfire". Though he wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling pride, it was there and it was unquestionable.

It was no secret that Robin was used to keeping secrets, it was in his very being. No secret that he kept information close to the chest and well guarded. Star knew the love of her life like no other. He was going to keep this quiet for some time and make a plan for how to tell the others. She just hoped she could be as calm about it as she needed to and not let the others know before Robin could follow through with his plans to deal with this. Which is why she was very, very confused as she saw Robin walk up and activate the tower wide PA system.

Pride is a very strong emotion, it drives people to do stupid things. Love was just as powerful and it makes people do crazy things. So the fact that Robin was completely full of both at this moment, and that he was changing inside his very being meant that Robin wasn't thinking very Robin like, not that he cared about that. He was going to be a dad, that was what he cared about right now. So he activated that PA system, put on his mask, his leader face and made sure everyone in the tower was going to hear what he had to say. "Attention Titans! Starfire is pregnant, I'm going to be a dad". (2)

Silence filled the tower. There was absolute silence in every room, total calm expanded every square inch of the giant T... For exactly .2 seconds. Then all hell seemingly came back to earth. Every light bulb shattered, every window cracked, every screen spider webbed. Just like that there was a half demon standing straight in the middle of Starfire's room. Then came the sounds, first one able to be heard was a metal foot slamming into the ground as Cyborg made his approach. Mixing into the sound became the sound of four hooves speeding down the hallway.

Robin wasn't exactly sure how they all knew where Robin and Starfire were, maybe some sort of sixth sense but that wasn't important. His whole teem assembled into that one room, 2.5 seconds after the announcement was made.

'It had to be some sort of record'. Robins thoughts were unexpectedly calm given the situations. Silence once again filled the now battered tower, not a single other noise... for exactly .2 seconds. That seems to be the universal reaction time for his whole team at this time. Never in that brief speck of time did 6 eyes ever leave Robin or Starfire. They didn't even seem to blink but Robin had more on his mind then how his team would handle this information. He knew that he would have to tell others about this and some of the others that came to mind he didn't want to really tell even though he had to.

Then three voices started, all at once and very loud. They kept asking questions, from all sort topics. Robin could swear Beast Boy actually asked how this happened. Which for someone who could literally turn into both birds and bees this was a bit of a ironic question. Robin should have probably been getting stirred up by all the commotion, but he was filled with love and pride. Nothing could knock him off his perch.

Starfire on the other hand wasn't handling all this commotion as well as Robin. She wasn't sure what kept their leader in complete calm but whatever it was she didn't have it. She was in the middle of a very nerve wrecking day and the last thing she wanted was all this noise going on in her room. She wanted time to think more clearly and recharge her body.

"Excuse me friends, can you all be quiet." came out of Starfire's lips. She had enough of all the racket, and with that one single command the tower once again become completely quiet. This time the silence endured for a bit, for Starfire spoke in the voice of a mother to be and no one was going to question it. She took her time, took breaths and calmed her nerves. Then very softly she spoke "I think I'm going to partake in the nap of cats. I wouldn't like to be awoken... by anyone."

Quiet words, barely louder then a whisper, was very obediently followed. The Titans walked quietly out of her room and to the common room. That's where the questioning commenced again. They used low voice so Starfire wouldn't wake up, but they were relentless. They kept going on and on, but none of that was getting to the leader because after leaving her room he decided there was something he had to do.

First he tried to answer the question worth answering. Which mostly came from Raven. Who after the quiet walk seemed to recover the most. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still a little in shock, not that you would guess from how frantic they were.

After they all calmed down he figured he should get on with whatever he felt like he had to do. So he calmly stated "I am going to have to call Batman and Galfore, the sooner the better." Robin's voice had a sense of distance he hadn't shown all day.

The three other titans in the room all stopped talking at once. They looked at each other and all figured at the same time that perhaps they all had somewhere else to be. Although Robin has been talking to Galfore since his relationship with Starfire started, no one would think he would take the news well. Also Batman is... well... Batman. They asked the leader if it was alright if they could leave the tower and he agreed. He didn't need their help with this and he couldn't blame them if they didn't want to hear the fall out from these conversations.

 **-Foot notes-**

1: That was a song title from Jack Johnson if you didn't know. All rights reserved to him yadda yadda yadda

2: At this time in the story the Titans are all adults so I dropped the Teen from their titles.


	4. Calling the Grandfathers

A/N:I don't own the Titans, Batman, or Wonder Woman.

 **Galfore the soon to be Grandfather**

Robin was alone in the common room, in front of the intergalactic communications monitor. He knew that he needed to call Galfore, the person who raised Starfire, to tell him on her pregnancy. Robin wasn't too sure how Galfore would take the news.

When the two first met it wasn't in the best of circumstances. Starfire was meant to get married so there was already a high stress level across the entire planet. That is when the team found out that she was a princess and their familiarity with her was seen as insulting to their culture. Luckily the marriage didn't work out and after the whole ordeal the Teen Titans were seen in a better light.

Since getting into a relationship with Starfire, Robin and Galfore started getting along better, be it very slowly. That slow progress for a little over a year, that was till the Titans went to visit Tamaran again. They were greeted with great fan fair as the whole planet celebrated the visit of their rightful ruler. Galfore was put in charge but the Titans learned that Starfire could recapture the leadership role any time she wanted. They did not visit for that purpose, they went there for a vacation and to have fun. Robin learned of an event that seemed very fun for him.

 **Flashback, 5 and a half months ago**

Robin entered a Tamaranian fighting competition. Not only could he see how strong the Tamarans usually are, it gave him a way to win more respect from his Girlfriend's home planet. He was looked down on by most of her people, so much so that the public opinion was that Robin had no right to be with Starfire. He didn't much care about that but he knew that she did. She would never had said it but she didn't have to, and if she cared what they thought then he should change how they thought.

No one expect him to make it past the first round of the competition, or the second, or the third. They saw him as just a random human not worthy of second thought and he could understand why they would think so. Sure he might not have the strength as the aliens who have taken part of the competition nor did he have any of their powers, but since when did Robin need that. Now there was one more person to go through before being crowned champion and silencing every person who ever doubt him on this planet.

He was surprised, to say the least, of who the last person was. His name, translated into English, was Wildfire. When Robin first heard the name he mentioned how it was similar to Star's English name. She explained that it was no coincidence, Wildfire was her little brother. (1)

Robin was shocked and a little angry that Starfire never mentioned she had a brother but he didn't have any right talking to anyone about keeping secrets. After finding out the news he told Star that, although he didn't want to, he would drop out of the competition because he didn't want to hurt her brother. At this point he started to care about what the public felt, but he cared a lot more about what Starfire felt.

She didn't want to hear any of it though. She was glad that Robin showed concern for her brother but she wasn't going to let him drop out of anything and looking weak to the people of her planet. She told him that her brother was a warrior like she was and that Wildfire could take care of himself.

The battle that happened between the two of them was one of the harder battles Robin has ever been in. It took everything he had and perhaps even a little luck but he defeated Wildfire in the end. Wildfire was a graceful looser, he was the one that walked over and rose Robin's hand in front of the entire crowd after the battle.

After Robin won, everyone on Tamaran treating him much differently. He showed them all that he was a great warrior which, needless to say, was a very respectable thing. There was one person who gave Robin the most respect after the battle, and that was Galfore.

 **Back to the present**

Robin made the call to Tamaran, within seconds it was answer by Galfore himself. When his face first appeared on the scream it was easy to see it was filled with happiness, that was until he got the feeling something was wrong. His eyes started to narrow even before he started making any inquiries.

Robin took a second to consider exactly how he should tell Galfore about the pregnancy. Robin figured a direct approach would be the easiest so he started explaining the situation. If he hadn't won the respect of the planet, he got the feeling there might have been an entire Tamarain war fleet on their way to earth just for him.

Galfore wasn't pleased when he was told but he could have handled the news far worse. There was a sharpness in his voice that hasn't been present in front of Robin for a long time now. "I take it that by telling me about the pregnancy that you plan on keeping the child. That is very admirable of you but it will only take you so far."

The closest thing that Star had to a parent wasn't yelling, or making any tangible threats, or reacting all to much at all. That scared Robin but he kept his face firm, his body posture unchanged. Showing weakness at a time like this was not a good idea, not when facing the leader of an entire warrior race. "We are going to keep our child Galfore, no force in the cosmos will change that."

There was a look of shock on Galfore's face but it quickly morphed back to the look of subtle anger that was there before. "If you think I meant that I didn't want this child to enter existence then you do me great dishonor. We are a warrior race and do not kill children that are still inside their mother's womb. What I was saying is that the rightful ruler of Tamaran, a princess to her people, is not going to have a child out of wedlock Robin! You have earned my respect but I would never allow you to live if you plan on dishonoring Koriand'r like that."

At that time there was sweat forming on the brow of Robin as he force himself to swallow that lump in his throat. He was not going to let Galfore see any sign of anxiety. Robin never thought about a wedding which he was ashamed to admit to himself, how could he not think of that possibility. He couldn't help feeling like he was getting forced into something here, but the alternative was something Robin didn't want to think about right now. "As you know, Koriand'r has already been forced to take part in one wedding, I will not force her into another. If she chooses to get married to me then I will do my part."

That answer seemed to be good enough for now, as Galfore released some anger from his facial expression. "I need time to more think about this Robin. Have Koriand'r contact me at her earliest convenience."

With that the conversation ended, leaving Robin alone to finally show the emotion he was bottling up. He felt like an idiot and a fool. It seemed he was getting force to get married at such a young age but he couldn't think of himself anymore. He knew what is was like to grow up without parents, he knew what it was like to be raised by someone who always had a higher priority then being a father. He wasn't going to have his child grow up like that.

The next thing he had to do was call Batman. This wasn't going to be as easy he thought. Besides the fact that Batman was... well... Batman, he had to tell him not only of a pregnancy but also of a wedding. He had the thought to postpone this conversation for a little while but that wouldn't do anyone any good.

 **Batman the soon to be Grandfather**

Robin moved over to the monitor that was used for earth communications and he started using deep breathing exercises, giving himself time to think of how she should go about telling Batman that Starfire was pregnant. Robin knew that he should take this very seriously, but no matter how he thought about it he didn't see it going well. Maybe us some humor to throw Batman off. Maybe talk about Wonder Woman so that Batman could better relate. Nothing seemed to sound like a good idea though.

Without delaying it further Robin made his call. The face that answered the phone call wasn't Batman, but instead it was Bruce Wayne. It was in the middle of the day so Robin wasn't surprised, besides it would be easier to tell Bruce about this. Robin greeted his adoptive father "Hello, we need to talk. Are you alone?"

Bruce nodded but seeing as his office had a glass door he had to stay in character. He was always careful not to mix the two personalities together. "I always have time for one of the Titans, please tell me what I can do for you?" (This has better be important.)

It was like Robin had a device that instantly translated English to Batman, so he knew what was really being said. It was still easier then it would have been if the cowl was on the monitor instead of a billionair. Besides the way the conversation went thus far gave him an opening. "The Titans are grateful that Bruce Wayne is willing to hear us. I will speak directly then, the Titans are going to be in need of a nursery. I reach out to you because the child is going to be of Tamaranian blood so we need it to be able to handle the strength and laser blasts that come from that race. I'm sure you understand."

It was very obvious that Bruce understood. His the pupules in his eyes threatened to become pinpoints, his nostrils almost flared, and he wanted to square his shoulders. There were a lot of things his body wanted to do but he kept a scary amount of control over his it. "I believe I do understand the gravity of this situation quite well. It seems serious enough that I should like to take care of it personally. I've always liked visiting the west coast anyways." (I am going to pay you a visit, soon.) Bruce ended the conversation after a light hearten chuckle saying his goodbyes.

Robin didn't mention anything about a wedding, that information will be coming out soon enough. He turned around and made his way back to Starfire's room. She said she didn't want to be awoken but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. When he entered he saw her sitting on the corner of the bed, staring at a wall.

Starfire didn't stare much longer, once the door opened in her room she looked over at he lover. It was hard to describe the emotions she was going through. Worry, happiness, and something else she wasn't very sure off. The worry disappeared once she saw Robin with a warm smile on his face.

She smiled back at him "I have been thinking Robin, we are going to need to tell Galfore about this. I don't think it will very pleasant though."

He made his way to the bed to join his love. Sitting down next to her he put a hand on her knee and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Actually Star, he took it much better than I thought he would."

She couldn't say she was all too surprised by the fact that he made the call when she wanted to be alone. He was always an efficient person so he would do what needed to be done and quickly. She leaned into him and he added more to his statement. "I told Batman as well, if he isn't on his way now then he will be shortly. Don't worry, I will make sure he deals with me and leaves you alone."

She understood what Robin was trying to do, but she had an idea of her own. "Perhaps we should invite Wonder Woman as well?"

Robin let go of an honest laugh, why didn't he think of that. Even Batman would have to tread carefully when talking to a pregnant person around a woman he, himself, got pregnant. "Star, have I ever told you that you are a genius?" (2)

She giggled in her usually bubbly way, it was the first time she felt bubbly all day. "You have told me quite a lot. Though usually you start undressing me afterwards."

Robin traced the hem of her shirt with daft fingers "Well, I would hate to brake tradition."

 **Foot Notes**

1: Starfire actually does have a brother in some of the comic story lines.

2: Yes, I made Wonder Woman pregnant. Why? Funzies... or maybe a plot device for later? -Shifty Eyes-


	5. PSA

**PSA**

Don't worry, this story is still going on lol. However there is going to be a special event that involves all the stories that I have going on right now and the others that haven't started yet. It's going to be three chapters long so if you don't want to miss anything in my stories you're going to want to read it. Its called the Wedding because I am oh so creative lol.


End file.
